Lilo and Stitch Parody
by Pii
Summary: Another Parody? XD This is a lilo and stitch parody. Guess you got it? R&R please sorry bad grammar :x
1. Experiment : 752

_**Important Note Please Read!**_

_Hi guys welcome to my Lilo and Stitch Parody! After the Lion King 2 Parody, now this is the Lilo and Stitch Parody. Note for all, in this Parody, Sam and Jazz are siblings. They have no parents. Jack and Maddie are not Jazz and Danny's parents. Danny is an experiment. And the rest things… just read it (xD)_

_Okay, now before I started I am sorry for my bad grammar. And I don't own both DP and Lilo and Stitch. They belong to their owners. DP © Butch Hartman, Lilo and Stitch © Disney. I hope you enjoy, and review please? :3 okay, onward to the story!_

**Lilo and Stitch Parody**

Deep inside the Ghost Zone, there's a ghost prison. Lots of ghosts gathered in one room. They are looking after something. A white ghost floated in and speak loudly, "_Skulker,_"

A ghost in the middle, Skulker, looking at the white ghost. Beside him, there's a capsule covered with black blanket. The white ghost, known as Walker, looking at Skulker, just like the other ghosts. The white ghost speak again, "Explain,"

Skulker started to speak, "I made an experiment, I called it _752_." (**AN : 3 first number of 'Phantom' in your mobile phone. And please don't ask why I make Skulker to do experiment, I just have a feeling that he is good for this character**). Skulker grinned, then he took off the black blanket and it showed a figure with black and white suit, it has glowing green eyes and snow white hair. "This 752 is a half-ghost, half-human hybrid, or I name it a halfa." Skulker said proudly.

"A halfa?" Walker questioned. As well as the other ghosts in the room. Skulker nodded. "Yes, a halfa."

"It is a strong ghost, and it also can be a human! It can do ghost rays, ghost shield, and any other ghost powers. Not to mention the ice powers I added for him!" Skulker said happily and proudly. Lots of ghosts muttered a 'hoo…' and start to think about this new experiment of Skulker. Walker seems to worry about it.

"Mm, this is a half-ghost, half-human. Do you think this is harmless?" Walker asked. Since he got a rule about 'no real world item', and humans are included. Trough this thing is only 'half'. "And it's half-human, it's categorized as 'real world item'!"

Skulker shrugged. "It just half," then he turned to his experiment. 752's face on the capsule glass, trying to get out, but he can't. He just looking at Skulker. "…And he is harmless, for us," Skulker added, with a smile while his eyes looking at 752. 752 trying to get out again, but he still can't. "Hmm,…" Walker thinks about it. Harmless? Is he? Is it really harmless? This thing is a half-ghost, half-human thing. Is it really harmless? 752 looking at Walker, Walker noticed that little creature looking at him, then he looked at him back. "Hm?" Walker wonders what that thing wants.

Surprisingly, 752 started to open his mouth and speak loudly. " - *beep* –words censored due to the rating. I don't want to make this into 'M' fic- -*beep* - censor appear - *beep*- " (**AN : The truth is, I can't think of any words 752 will say, but I think about a bad words so it will caused all ghosts to gasp XD *shot on me***). Every ghosts gasped and shocked from the words. They all turned at Skulker, who is gulping now. "oops," Skulker muttered, half-chuckled.

"Who taught him that words?" Walker asked, half-yelled on Skulker. There's no other around him all this time but his creator, Skulker is the one who taught him. Walker really angry at Skulker. "Bring him back to his cell!" Walker yelled, the guard ghosts start to take him away. "I better be called-… -the best ghost hunter!-" –not scientist. Yeah, epic fail on his experiment.

Walker confused with what he's going to do now. He looking at 752 who tries to broke out once again. Then Walker turned to the guard ghosts and tell them, "Test that thing,"

The ghosts started to bring 752's capsule with them and they went to the other room. However, 752 just wondered what they will do at him. He looking around, they bring them to a weird room with some machines. The ghosts let 752 out then they holding him. 752 tries to escape but he can't. The ghosts held him from left and right, then one other ghost pulled a needle. 752 keep struggling, then the needle injected to his arm, picking up some blood/ecto-plasm examples. 752 winced in pain, the bottle started to filled with red and green liquid.

Once the needle pulled away, 752 tries to escape again, but this time the ghosts bring him to a machine then put him there. After that they leave him and let him hanging upside-down.

…

Everything went silent for a moment…. One guard in the room fell asleep. (**AN : =='' idk if ghosts can sleep, in other fics I saw, they say ghosts can't sleep. But… whatever. And the machines, just imagine Technus helped them… XD**)

752 swing his head slowly, back and forth. Some weapons that pointed on him start to moving alongside him. Then 752 started to swing it faster, causing the weapons moving faster. 752 get more faster, the weapons more faster, 752 stopped. Rolled his eyes. The weapons moving to his eyes direction.

Now he got it, the weapons followed his every movement. 752 stopped moving, not make any suspicious move. Then he glanced fast and fire an ice beam from his eyes on the guard. The weapons quickly turned to the guard and fire a beam too. The guard wake up in surprise. 752 smiled, he fire more beams. The weapons fired on it too. This caused because the ice beam created ice at the end, which has a part of 752. If ghost ray, it will disappear after the shot.

Lots of ghosts entered the room in panic. The experiment attacked. 752 tries his best to broke trough the machine, he tries to phrase trough the machine but he can't. Then he got an idea of the ice earlier, he use his ice powers to freeze the machines and then he used his powers to break the ice and machine. _He escaped from the machine_.

752 floated, all guard ghosts pointing their weapons on him. "752 running away! Get him!"

The ghosts fired their weapons, 752 flew outside the room really fast. He arrived at the front door, but it locked. Then he saw another guards on the another side. Seeing himself trapped, he got an idea to turned into human, and phrased trough the locked front door(it's only ghost proof, not human proof). Leaving the guards bumped into each other.

"Open the door! Now!" the ghosts yelled. They opened the front door and continue to chase 752. 752 already in his ghost form again, flying trough the ghost zone air, he turned back and see lots of ghosts chasing him. "You're not getting away!" the ghosts keep chasing him, one of them is a wolf-like ghost, or they call him Wulf.

Wulf jumped on 752, try to scar him with its claw. But it ended up missed and created a portal, and 752 dodged to another side. Wulf tries to scar him again, but 752 dodged again. Wulf could feel shock on his collar, someone shocked him. Then the wolf fell down. 752 just looking at him, then the other ghosts try to catch him again without Wulf. Maybe they attacked Wulf because he can't capture 752. He missed every attacks.

The guard ghosts tries to catch 752 again, now 752 trapped. Every side is locked. The only way is the portal, it's shining and just about to close, without thinking, 752 jumped on the portal and then it's closed. Every ghosts gasped when 752 gone.

One of the ghosts contact Walker. Bullet, the ghost's name. "The target running away to the real world, sir,"

"What? How could it be?" Walker's voice on another end yelled.

"I don't know. But he does," Bulled explained, "That thing is really tough."

At the ghost prison, Walker turned really angry. Now, where's the location of that creature gone to? He went to see a map, the map beeping in a town _Amity Park, _the map said. A small city on America.

**DP LS DP LS DP LS**

_There. Short chapter? Okay, you got it. 752 is Danny. But he not yet got any name but '752', review please anyone? :D And you will get free cookie! *gives cookie to everyone* But sorry cuz they tasted bad XP_

_Okay, just kiddin'. Review pwees? :3_


	2. Sam's life

Okay, two in a row. *Shrug* sorry bad grammar, review needed? Oh btw, I am sorry cuz maybe I not shown Tucker in this story… sorry!

**DP LS DP LS DP LS DP LS**

In a greenhouse, water sprouts like raindrops on a plant. In another side, a big fly flying trough and landed on a plant, a Venus Fly Trap caught it. A girl with 'gothic' clothes, who holding a watering can looking at the clock. Hurrying she left the watering can on a table. The gothic girl picked up her purple spider backpack, then left the greenhouse.

Running and running, the girl keep running. (**AN : I cut off the fat man part, since I don't know will change him to what ._. sorry**) The school. She is late. Quickly she put her backpack on her locker, just in time when the bell rang. The girl notices and run in the hallway to the classroom. Because she is fast in running, at least she will get it on time. The girl spotting her classmates just about to enter the classroom too. The goth girl accidently bumped at them when she stopped running.

One of them turned at her, she is a pretty and popular girl, she is on A-list. "Hey! Watch it!" she yelled. People call her Paulina. The other next to her agreed, "Yeah!"

The goth girl frowned, then looking when his teacher standing in front of her. "Hurrying again, _Samantha_?" the overweight teacher asked. The goth girl start to flailing and tell him why she is late, "Here Mr. Lancer, DeMilo wants more flies! I told him not to eat too much because he is on a diet! But he don't want to understand! He keep wanted more flies! So I search for one big fly, and-"

"Wait, wait, wait. _Sam_, why DeMilo wants flies? What is he?" the teacher asked again, Mr. Lancer, his name. Sam replied again with a half-yell. "_DeMilo_ is a _Venus Fly Trap_!"

From her words, everyone started to laugh. Samantha, or she wanted to be called Sam, just looking at them angrily. "Okay, why you cares of some plants?" Mr. Lancer asked. Paulina just make her usual Latino style, "Because she is a goth freak," and the other just laughing. Sam looks more angry. "Gothic is different with Vegetarian!"

The other not reply, just laughing. The overweight teacher told them to enter the class, and start the lesson. Sam sit down angrily. She not has any friends at school. Just because she is strong in her selfish, she can't get some friends. She opened her notebook and start to doodling something random.

School ends, Sam walked slowly to her home. Once she got there, she locked all the door. Want to be alone. She tune on a random, weird song and start to laying on the floor. Singing along with the song.

Meanwhile, at the school, Mr. Lancer calling Sam's sister to talk about her. Sam's sister is Jasmine, or Jazz for short. "Jazz, I want to tell you something about Sam, maybe this is because she not has any friends," Mr. Lancer told Jazz. Jazz nodded slowly. "Uh, yeah. Mr. Lancer, I think I will talk to her at home,"

Jazz went home, but then notice that the door is locked. And she got now keys to get inside. She go over the window and knock it loudly. "Sam! Open the door!"

Sam ignored her. Busy with herself. Jazz frowned then yelled. "Open the door or I will-"

"Ghost!" Someone suddenly screamed, then two glimpse in orange and blue appeared. Jazz screamed out of surprise. "Oh, wait, there's not ghost." The fat man said, or he is known as Jack Fenton. The woman known as Madeline, or Maddie Fenton. They are infamous ghost hunter in the town, because of their _weirdness_. And _failures_. Jazz frowned.

"Why you two are here?" Jazz screamed on the two adults. "Oh, we're sorry. But we thought there's a ghost," Maddie said, half-smiled. Jazz slap her face then turned to the door again, tries to open it again but she can't. "Sam!" she yelled. The two ghost hunters notice that Jazz can't get inside, then the two figures what's going on inside.

"Is there any ghost in there?" Jack asked with a yell, scared Jazz. "What? No! That's my little sister locked herself in the house!" Jazz yelled.

"Maybe there's a ghost in there!" Jack exclaimed again. "We're coming in!" he screamed. Then they broke the door to get inside. Sam noticed the door is opened, then she quickly jumped up. "Huh?"

"Ghost!" Jack yelled again. This time, Jazz jumped on him then yell, "There's no ghost in here!"

The two scientists stopped then lower their weapons. "Oh, there's no-?" they asked. Jazz just glares on them. The two turned into a sad face then say, "Sorry" in a low voice. The turned and about to leave, then Sam walked over Jazz and looking at the two ghost hunter.

"What they're doing here?" Sam asked. Jazz not answer. Jack and Maddie suddenly turned back then showed Sam a name card. "If you see ghosts… contact us…" they said, then turned again and leave. Sam just looking at the name card. Not saying anything. Jazz just blinked, then remember why she wants to get inside.

"Oh, yeah! You!" Jazz yelled on Sam. Sam notices why Jazz is mad on her, she started to run.

The chase and run between the siblings started. Sam running from Jazz, the two running around the house. Until finally Jazz caught her and Sam tries to struggle. "You! Why you locked the front door?"

"I want to be alone!" Sam yelled back. Still tries to struggle.

"Why you don't want to tell me what's wrong with you!" Jazz yelled, half-asked. Sam breaks out of Jazz's held then yell at her, "You don't need to know what is wrong with me!"

"…And I don't want to talk with you!" Sam added, then she went upstairs to her room. "I hate you!" Sam yelled again. Jazz gets more angry. "I hate you more!"

"I hate you more!" Sam yelled back as she slams the door. Jazz went to the sofa and get a pillow. Sam in her room get her pillow. The two siblings screamed on their pillows.

Sam slowly opened her photo album, and it showed her photo of her family. She, Jazz, and her parents before her parents are gone. Sam heard a knock from the door, Jazz. "Can I come in?" Jazz asked. Sam opened the door slowly. She is not good for yelling over her sister like that. Jazz walked in, the two sit down on Sam's bed.

"I am sorry," Jazz said.

"No, I am sorry," Sam said.

The two hugging each other. "It's not good for me to yelling at you like that," Sam said in a low voice. Jazz looking at her little sister, "If you got any problem, just tell me,"

Sam not replied, she don't know how to say this, she not has any friends at school. Sam sighed, walked to the window. But suddenly a light appear from the sky. Sam gazed, "A wishing star!" she pushed Jazz outside. "Get out! I want to make a wish!"

"Sam!" Jazz called her sister's name, but Sam locked the door again. Jazz tried to listen what she's wishing for. She looking from the keyhole.

"I wish I have a friend, who can understand me. Please bring me a friend. I want a friend who like a sibling for me, I want a friend." Sam wished. Jazz turned back, she thinking about the 'sibling' part, she is her sibling but she can't understand Sam. She planned to bring Sam to child adoption center tomorrow.

**DP LS DP LS DP LS**

_There's it! Done the 2__nd__ part! Review please?_


	3. Adoption

Where's everyone? :/ Just a few reviews? *shot* Anyway, thanks ^_^;; and here's the chapter 3. I wish you enjoyed this one right away. Sorry bad grammar…

**DP LS DP LS DP LS DP LS**

"Someone must get 752 back here and continue our experiment on him," Walker looking at Pointdexter. "But before we started, we must protect the most rare species; mosquitoes." He said in pride. Walker seems to raised an eyebrow. "Mosquitoes? When I am alive, that's a lot of them!"

"…that's right! But these days mosquitoes already a rare species. So we also must protect their foods; human and animal's blood." Pointdexter replied. Walker rolled his eyes, _whatever_.

"So, you and Skulker off to hunting 752! While you keep to safe those mosquitoes!" Walker said, then Skulker came out from his prison. Skulker must catch his running away experiment. Walker give him lots of Technus' technology. Skulker grinned. _It's time for the halfa hunt_.

The two off to the human world.

**DP LS DP LS DP LS DP LS**

752 wake up as he hold his head. It's hurts. Two rings appeared from his chest and traveled up and down. He changed into his human form from the exhaustion. Try to walk slowly, he is heading to the roadway. He didn't know where he is. He don't know where he is going to. It's dark already.

Clouds on the sky start to make rain. One drop fell on 752's head. He thought it was an enemy, he turned back as his eye turned green, and he points his finger on the sky. Unleash ghost ray from his index finger. Another raindrop dropped on his arm, he turned again and unleash another ghost ray. But then it turned into a deep rain. 752 stop attacking the rain and walk slowly on the road.

Light appear from the road, 752 set himself in attacking stance. But then the thing appear from the road; a big car. Without any chance to turn intangible, 752 crashed with the car. Clang sounds come from the machines. The driver quickly notice that and turned to see what's going on. He turned on a light and went to check. The driver check the bottom of his car, to his surprise a bloody hand swinging down. (**AN : Oh, I must rate this… 'M'? O_O violence, but… well, this is not really… like that**)

**DP LS DP LS DP LS DP LS**

"Jazz, why you bring me here?" Sam asked her sister. The two arrived at the child adoption centre, or whatever it is called(**AN : A place for children without parents, and up for adoption. I forgot the name…**). Jazz just smiled. "Relax, Sam. We're here to help the children, who not have the parents!" Trough the two also not have any parents, Jazz and Sam are old enough to take care of themselves. They not need to go into any children adoption place or anything else like that. And Jazz already on her part-time job, trough now she's empty.

"…And,… maybe we can adopt one to… you know, to make he or she… happy? And… as your friend since I am… busy?" Jazz asked, blinking on Sam. Really? So they will get a new family member? But Sam not really sure if the new family member, will suit them that easily. Jazz lowered her voice a little, "Um, can you choose which one to adopt…? So,…. He or she can be your friend…!" Jaz smiled. Sam raised an eyebrow. Meanwhile Jazz greeted by the place's owner, Sam looking at the children. She gave them some items she and Jazz brought from home.

In another room, a boy covered with a blanket. It seems all bloody. Since that boy has no identity, they bought him there, because they might now his identity. They thought that boy already dead from that accident, they might burry him soon.

The boy start moving, he move his head slowly, then sit up. This scene kind of eerie, 752 already got no wound. His fast healing helped him. He heard voices from outside the room.

"There you go, kids. There you go," Sam give away some items on the kids. She smile happily. She really wished she found someone about her age, and in same interests with her too. 752 slowly walking outside the room, looking at Sam. He stopped and not doing anything. Sam turned back, notice the boy who looking at her. "Hey, you,…" she walked slowly to him.

752 not answering. Sam looking at the boy, he is strange. But he is cute, and he is about her age! Why he is not answering? Sam thought. Maybe he is shy.

"Hey, don't be shy," Sam said. "What's your name?" she asked. 752 not answering. His icy blue eyes looking at Sam's purple eyes. Suddenly the place's owner jolted up and went after them. "Hey, what's that? Ahhh!" She screamed as she see 752.

Sam and Jazz put a confused look. While 752 not showing any expressions. "What's wrong?" Sam asked. "He…He can't be alive! He got an accident! HE DEAD!"

What? Sam and Jazz turned on 752 quickly. But he is not dead! Is he… ghost? Sam slowly walk over him, and touch him, while Jazz and the owner screamed and told her not to do that, since that boy is scary. Sam touch the boy, but she not feel anything weird. He is still like other humans. The boy put a confused look, Sam holding his hand. She feel a pulse.

"He has pulse," Sam said to Jazz and the owner. "He is alive,"

"But,… but… I am not understand! Then- then why,…" The owner gaped, then sighed. "Kid, what's your name?" she asked 752. His name? "So you don't know him?" Sam asked the owner. She shook her head, "No, people brought him here when he caught an accident last night. We actually didn't know anything about him. And we just about to burry him soon, but… he is still alive! But, but… how?"

752 holding his head, don't know to answer. Slowly, he said, "…I don't… know…"

He is talking! Everyone gasped. So he can't talk. Sam, Jazz, and the owner guessed maybe it's some kind of amnesia. They whispered, "Maybe he got an amnesia…"

Sam walked slowly on him, "What are you going to do, Sam? He is creepy!" Jazz said in a low voice, but Sam ignored her and look after 752. Up and down, examine him. Black hair, icy blue eyes,… "I think I like him, Jazz. He is about my age, and maybe,… he is a gothic, just like me. The way he survived on the accident, the creepy things. Maybe he is a gothic, don't you?" Sam looking at 752. He is not replying. He is still shy, Sam think.

"And, his identity undisclosed, maybe we can give him a place for home," Sam smiled. So she wants Jazz to adopt him, and make him part of their family. Sighed, Jazz turned to the owner. "So,… we will off to the adoption part?" she asked. "This way," The owner said, as Sam turned over 752 while they watching Jazz and the owner leave.

"Don't worry! You will get a home soon!" Sam smiled. 752 not answering. Sam put a curious look, then she remembered about something. "Oh, yeah. You must get a name,… What name that suits you?" Sam asked. Then she pulled 752 with her to choose her new family member's name. The two opened name book.

"Hey, what about Timmy?" Sam asked, looking at 752. 752 not answering, then Sam shook her head. "No, it's lame,"

"Hey! How about Jimmy?" Sam asked again. 752 again, not answering. Sam thinks again then say, "no,… nonono…"

(**AN : What's in my mind? Nicktoons Unite...?**)

After a while of searching, Sam jolted up on 752. "How about **Danny**?" 752 not answering. But this time he looks interested in this name and looking on the name list to see what it means. Sam smiled, "Do you like it?" she asked. 752 looking at Sam, for a while they not make any expressions. Then 752 nodding slowly in agreement. Sam smiles and hug 752. "Yay! I knew it you will like this name!"

752 don't know why, but he is blushing softly. Once Sam released her hug, she is going to tell her sister about this. Their new brother's name will be.

_Danny_.

**DP LS DP LS DP LS DP LS DP LS**

_Ho, it's short? Sorry, but review please? :3_


End file.
